the heart wants what it wants
by stevenhyde9999
Summary: ok, guys, this is my first story about Wizards of Waverly Place I just took one character from pretty little liars which is ezra fitz this story is about love understanding and trust this story takes place at wizards of waverly place season 3 i hope you will like this story.
1. the heart want what it eants

'Alex wake up', Alex heard her mom said that to her. So she got out of bed and get dressed.

The family of Russo's are wizards Justin, Alex, and max. They are 3 wizards in training, one of them will one day be the wizard of the family. Justin is the smartest everyone knows it, Alex is the manipulative and a liar and max is the dumbest.

Everyone was eating and Alex came to the kitchen to sit down between her brothers and start eating her breakfast as well, just then someone knocked at the door so Theresa decided to go open it when she opened it, Harper and Ezra were there standing they came into the apartment and closed the door. Harper is Alex's best friends since they were like 5 years old she is her best friend and she knows about them everything even that, that they are wizards. Ezra is Justin's best friends since they were 5 years old too he knows everything about them too that they are wizards because he is a wizard as well.

'So guys what are you doing here', Alex asked them while she finished her breakfast and then she put a plate in the sink.

'Alex we are here for you and Justin to go to school with us, don't you remember', Harper said when she looked at Alex with a confusing look

Everyone started laughing a little bit they know Alex, she doesn't think about things like that.

'Hey that's rude', Alex said to them when she notices that they were laughing about her.

'Sorry Alex we were just messing with your around', Harper said to her.

After a while, Justin and max finished their breakfast they got up from the chairs, then they put their backpacks on with Alex too and they all were out of the door.

Alex was in her art class because she loves art, art is the only subject in school that she loves. because Alex and school in one sentence don't make sense to everyone.she is now painting whatever is on her mind. Mr. Laritate told them to pain everything what is in their minds, which is good for Alex but she is also confused because she thought that he will tell them to pain something with cowboys everyone knows how much Mr. Laritate loves cowboys.

She was painting her picture when suddenly someone opened the door when she looked who it was she laughed because it was just Ezra Fitz her brother's best friend since forever. She took her eyes of him and began to paint again.

' Hey Alex', Ezra said and smiled her she took her eyes of the painting smiled at him and said ' hey Ezra', then she starts to the painting again.

' Alex what are you painting', Ezra asked her while he took a chair next to her.

Alex looked at him and said ' whatever is on my mind, Mr. Laritate told us to do that so I am painting New York and his good side and his bad side too.

Ezra just nodded at her and began painting the picture he decided to pain one of his favorite book which is the great Gatsby.

They were painting for a while and nobody said anything but then Ezra said.

' Alex can I ask you about something', Alex looked at him nodded 'yes sure what do you want Ezra', Alex said to him.

ezra leaned over to Alex a bit and said to her. ' you know I was thinking a lot these days if I should tell you that or not because we are friends for a very long time since we were kids, I don't actually know when I began fell this way about you but I just have to tell you that I want to ask you out on a date with me', he said those last words with such rush that she thought that she didn't hear him but she did hear him.she starred at him for a while didn't know what to say or do it was weird for her to hear him say that she didn't trough about him in this way ever yeah she always thought he is smart funny and handsome guy, but she just doesn't know if she like him this way she has to think about it.

'Ezra I don't know what to say or do because I am totally confused and speechless, I never thought that you like me this way', Alex said to him.

Ezra looked down at his feet but then he looked at her and said. ' i know what you mean me neither, but it happened and I want to know you this way because you are amazing Alex you are smart funny cute and so beautiful',.

Alex smiled at him and nodded ' thank you, Ezra, I really appreciated that what you said to me but I have to think about it for a while to know if I want to go out with you or not', Alex said to him.

He looked at her he was kind of disappointed, to say the least, but he understood her ' ok how about you will think about it today and then you will tell me your decision if you say yes I will be happy and if it is gonna be no it will hurt but I will get over it what do you think about that',

She looked at him and nodded she agreed with this because it sounds fair ' ok I will think about it and then I will tell you my decision', Alex said to him

He looked at her and nodded he was happy because at least she will consider it ' ok that's all I can ask for', Ezra said.

Alex nodded at him and they began to pain their pictures again.

**So, guys, this is my first story about Wizards of Waverly Place.i just took one character from pretty little liars to make it interesting I just came with this idea to put Ezra Fitz in this story because he is my favorite character on pretty little liars with Aria Montgomery of course. but aria won't here just Ezra Fitz. So I am sorry for any mistakes that I made I was in a rush. So I hope you will enjoy this story let me know what you think about this in the comments bye guys.**


	2. chapter 2

Alex came into the substation is her family restaurant they own it. It is a restaurant with the sandwiches mostly, her father Jerry, their mom Theresa, Justin, Alex, and max is working there.

She came into the substation and she started to go toward the stair to go into their apartment that they have upstairs in the substation. she opened the door and she went to the apartment, she put her backpack in the couch and started to walk towards the fridge to get a drink and something to eat as well. She gets water and a little snack and sat on the chair at the table in the kitchen.

She needed to think about what Ezra said to her in the morning at school. She doesn't know if she like him that way, he was her brother Justin best friends besides Zeke of course so she doesn't know if this is going to wort it or not.she know that Justin won't be thrilled to know that her and Ezra are dating each other but she knows that she needed to think through.

Suddenly someone came through at the door it was harper she went after Alex and sat opposite her.

'Hey, Alex how are you', harped asked her smiling at her like she was excited about something.

'I am hood harper...and actually we saw each other this morning so why are you asking me how I am you already asked me that today', and responded to her and started to eat her little snack that she prepared before Harper came.

'I know Alex but it was in the morning through the day it can change you know', the paper said to her.

Alex just rolled eyes at her and didn't say anything for a while.

But then Harper decided to speak again. ' Alex I want to tell you something important you have no idea what happened to me today', Harper said to her with a wild smile on her fave that Alex through that she would soon explode with that smile on her face.

'Ok, harper what happened today did Mr. Laritate told you that you look like you saw a ghost again like every day', and asked her and laugh at it as she does always when she hears it from her.

Harper just rolled eyes at her and said. ' no Alex Zeke asked me out today', harped said it and started to do her chicken dance. alex looked at her and shocked her head sometimes she wonders why is harper is her best friend but she loves her anyway, of course, she would never say that to her.

' harper stop doing that ok...and tell me what happened why did he ask you out when he never did that before why now huh', Alex asked her.

Harper smiled at Alex and said. ' he just came to me when I was putting my book into my locker and he asked me out he said that he wanted to do that for a while now but he was afraid to do it he thought that I would reject him', Harper said and smiled at Alex ever more than before, she was so happy now of course she loved Justin but it was actually just a crush for her and nothing more she-she think about that now.

Alex nodded and didn't say anything she was happy for harper, of course, she would never say to her but she was happy that Harper moved out of her feeling from Justin now she knows that she and Justin would just never happen they would never be together he was still in love with Juliet anyway.

They just sat there not doing anything at the moment, the someone came it was Jerry Alex father.

' hi girls what are you doing in here', Jerry asked them while he goes towards the fridge he grabbed a pudding sat down at the table beside them and started eating his pudding.

Ake looked at him and just shrugged her shoulders and said. ' nothing dad we are just talking about something',

Jerry nodded and started eating his pudding again.

At school.

Justin was by his locker when his best friend era came to him together with his other best friend Zeke.

' Hey Justin how are you today, you seem quite that us all', Ezra said while he and Zeke opened their lockers and put their book in there.

' nothing I was just thinking about Juliet again', Justin said he didn't want to tell that to them that he was thinking about Juliet again because he knows his friends will be mad at him for that. Because they want him to forget about her finally and live his life again with another girl. But he doesn't know if he can do it or no he is not sure that he can be happy or just be with someone instead of Juliet.

'Justin why Juliet actually left her why she is not here anymore', Zeke asked Justin.

Justin and Ezra just looked at each other they didn't know what to say or do he doesn't know about magic he doesn't know that they are wizards.ezra is his best friends since they were like 5 years old and he is wizard his family are wizards too but not all, his mother is mortal too like their mother and his father was wizard as well like their father was before.he as well given his powers to his brother which is kind of weird for them that their families have so much in common with each other.

Justin was nervous a little he didn't know what to say to him about Juliet. ' you know Zeke...Juliet moved out of new york...she is now live in Los Angeles...yeah Los Angeles', Justin said in a rush, but he doesn't know why he said that Juliet moved out from New York to Los Angeles such a lie he trough.

Ezra looked at him weirdly what he said to take, just looked at him as well with his face that means not to say anything then they both looked at Zeke what his reaction will be like and he said.

'Oh well ok... I understand but why she moved from New York to Los Angeles', Zeke said with a confusing look on his face.

Justin looked at Ezra for support not know what to say.

'Her parents wanted to move out of here because they have a job in Los Angeles', Ezra said. Justin looked at him and smile at him he was happy that he come up with this idea.

Zeke nodded he finally understood why she moved out of here to Los Angeles.

'Ok guys it seems understandable...so I think I got a go now to home I will call you later bye', Zeke said and started walking out of the school.

'Yeah bye Zeke', both Justin and Zeke said to him while they were watching as he goes out of the school.

Then Justin looked at Ezra when Zeke was already gone and said. ' wow, that was close',

'I know Zeke is asking too many questions sometimes...why we can say the truth to him, that we are wizards', Ezra said to Justin.

Justin looked at him with a confusing face, ' Ezra we can't you don't know that he can't know that about us ever',

' I know that you are afraid but you dont have to be afraid, Harper knows about us and she didn't say anything to anyone', Ezra said.

Justin sighed he knows that Harper would never say anything about them because they know each other for a very long time when they were all just kids, but Zeke is something different they know him since they started going to high school and yeah he is their best friend but still they don't know what it their secret can do to him.

' i know you right but we don't know what our secret can do to him...so I rather not will say anything about this to him...ok',

Ezra nodded of course he know Justin was right about that but they never know what can happen maybe Zeke will keep their secret but they may be told him about that sometimes in the future.

Alex and Harper were sitting at her bed watching tv, they were watching some comedy for girls that Harper likes so much. of course, Alex wasn't paying so much attention to it she was in thought she was thinking about Ezra if she should tell someone about what he said to her at school or not or if should just accept his offer to go out with him on a date. She didn't know, she was so confused he was Justin's best friend how she could go out with him she knows that she needed to decide that right now because Ezra will come tomorrow for an answer that she doesn't know yet.

Harper looked at Alex she noticed that she didn't really pay attention to the movies that they were watching together, but she knows that Alex doesn't like this kind of movies for girls anyway. but it also looks like that she was in deep thought maybe she wanted to talk about sometimes so she decided to ask her.

'Alex are you alright...did something happens to you or something', Harper asked Alex.

Alex looked at harper she doesn't know if she should tell her that or not, but then she trough that she needs advice so she would tell her about that.

' you know harper...yeah something happened today at school today', Alex said to her.

'Ok what happened today at school', hated asked her.

Alex sighed 'you know I was in my art class today we were painting when suddenly Ezra came to our art class he sat next to me and started painting as well but then...he asked me out', Alex said.

Harper widened her eyes, Ezra asked her out he is Justin best friend since forever she through.

' oh my God he asked you out', harped said to her and started bouncing on her bed as well she was excited so much for it. Of course, Harper liked Justin and Ezra before but now she is happy that Zeke asked her out and she is happy for Alex now too.

Alex laughs at her 'harper stop ok... I didn't give him an answer yet', Alex said.

When she said it harper stopped bouncing on her bed she was confused why she didn't give him an answer yet. if she was her she would give him an answer right there he is smart cute handsome and so hot harper trough.

'Why you didn't give him an answer why you didn't say yes Alex', Harper asked her.

Alex sighed she did know that this was coming, of course, Harper is a harper.

'Harper why should I, he is Justin best friend since forever. I don't know if I can do that', Alex responded to Harper.

Harper nodded she knows that too but she also troughs that they looked so cute together as a couple.

' yeah you right anyway Justin will be mad at this', Harper said and started to watch that movie that they were watching before again.

With this Alex looked at Harper with wild eyes and smirked at her she suddenly came up with this crazy idea.

Harper noticed that look on Alex's face and she immediately knows what she is thinking now.

'No Alex doesn't think about this', Harper said quickly to her and pointed finger at her.

Alex pretended that she doesn't know what Harper is talking about she just shrugged ' what do you mean I am not thinking about anything right now harper', Alex said smiling at her like she doesn't know anything at all what she is talking about.

Harper just rolled her eyes at her she knows her best friend very well.

'Stop pretending Alex I know what about you thinking right now to start dating Ezra because you want Justin to be mad and crazy and this kind of stuff', Harper said.

'Maybe but you know what Harper I am gonna do just that',

Harper just sighed because she knows that talk with Alex is not worth it she will not listen to her any way she would still continue with this crazy idea in her head right now so harper just gave up and then they were just watching movies again as nothing happened.

**So guys here it is I know I made many mistakes but this chapter is longer than was another chapter that I did before.so I am happy with that and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I have to come up with many ideas for this story to be interesting and I hope you like this chapter let me know that in the comment what did you think about this bye guys.**


	3. chapter 3

It was now the next day in the morning they all sat at the table and ate breakfast. Alex was also still nervous about telling Ezra that she wanted to go out with him, at first she wanted to do it because of Justin, but now she's not so sure anymore.

they all ate and nobody said a word that was strange because they usually talk about everything at breakfast. but suddenly Jerry, Theresa, and max finished eating and decided to go each to their rooms to get ready for a day.

Alex looked at Justin as he was eating his breakfast, she wanted to tell him about the fact that Ezra had invited her to a date yesterday. But then she changed her mind after all she had to tell Ezra that she agreed to go on a date with him in the first place. When Justin finished his breakfast and put the plate in the sink she decided to do the same and go to school, after all, she couldn't wait to tell Ezra the happy news she had prepared for him today.

At school.

Alex entered school and saw Ezra standing by his locker Reading a book. She decided to go to him and tell him that she accepted his offer to go out with him. she went to him and patted his shoulder to notice her because he had read the book. when he saw that Alex tapped his shoulder so he could notice her he looked at her and smiled he smiled ať her. She smiled ať him too and said.

'Hey, Ezra can I talk to you for a second, please', akex said to him.

ezra looked at her and was suddenly nervous, she said she wants to talk which is not a good sign ever he through.

'Ok tell me what you want Alex', era said so nervously.

Alex looked at him smiled she just knew he was nervous like he is always.

'Ezra I just want to tell you that I am saying yes I want to go out with you as a date' and said look at him what his reaction will be like, obviously she knows he would be happy he asked her out after all.

Ezra smiled at her really wildly he was happy that she said yes so happy that she said yes.

'Really that's great Alex...but one more question why you decided to go out with me, after all, huh Ezra asked her he was curious why she decided to accepted his offer to go out with him.

Alex didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him that she wanted to go with him just to annoy her brother.

'You know I was thinking about what you told me yesterday so I decided to give us a chance and go out with you on a date', Alex said to him.she was getting a little nervous hoping he would believe her because he knows her very well

and he knows that even though she sometimes agrees with someone or accepts their offer she sometimes do it because she want something to get out of it like she always does.

But Ezra didn't say anything on it, so that means he believes her she thought.he just smiled at her and she knew he was trapped in her little plan to annoy Justin.

'So on Friday night I could pick you up and we could go to the movies or somewhere', Ezra said to her.

'but Friday is tomorrow', Alex said to him. When she said it she wanted to slap herself afterward Why did she tell him it's Friday tomorrow? it doesn't matter when Friday will be in fact, she doesn't care when she goes on a date with him if it is Friday or another day, especially if they go somewhere where Justin is going to see them that's the main reason she goes with him on a date.

Ezra looked at her and said. 'Well If you want to go another day...we can it is not a problem', he smiled at her he was a little nervous about it as if she wanted their date to be like another month or maybe a year or something.

She looked at him and grabbed his hand and immediately said. 'Of course, it's not that I want to go out with you tomorrow on a Friday I just didn't think that it would be tomorrow our date I mean but it's ok don't worry about it we will go on our date tomorrow...ok, Ezra', Alex said to him and then she looked at him as she still holding his hand so she let go of his hand.

he just smiled at her because he knows Alex can be a little crazy at times.

'Ok, it's cool where do you want to go tomorrow on our date I mean', Ezra asked her. when he said it, Alex began to think where could she and Ezra can go so that Justin could see them together. and suddenly she got the idea this was the only place Justin could see them together.

' what about in our substation we could have our date there what do you think so about it', Alex asked him. She wasn't sure if he wants that but she was sure that this is the only place that Justin could see that together, so she was hoping that he will say yes to her question to have their date in their substation.

He nodded he wasn't sure why she wanted their date to be at their substation but he was actually ok with that but he has to talk with Justin first or maybe not their date is their business, not his ezra though.

' ok it's ok we can have our date in your family substation why not right', ezra said to her. He was a little nervous that Justin would see them together but then he thought he didn't care if he saw them together or not he finally go on his first date with Alex and he will not miss it at any cost.

**so guys here is my chapter 3 of this story I hope you will enjoy this chapter I know I am making many mistakes but I think it is ok because this story is about being good and not about some mistakes so I hope you will enjoy this chapter I know it is short but the next chapter will be longer than this so i hope you will enjoy this story let me know guys what do you think about this story in the comments so yeah bye guys.**


End file.
